


Frigidity

by Yara_Meijer



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Angst, Bad guys, Dragon Link - Freeform, Electrocution, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Holy Emperor, Hurt/Comfort, Keshin Personified, Nicknames, Slight torture, failed revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yara_Meijer/pseuds/Yara_Meijer
Summary: ''I'm sorry'' were the words that started it. ''Do not fight, it is impossible'' were the ones that followed. ''What motivates you?'' were the ones never spoken. If they had been, however, many would've been surprised. After all, who would expect Matsukaze Tenma of all people to answer that question with ''spite''?





	Frigidity

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new one-shot, Frigidity! It was an idea that didn't want to leave me alone so I decided to write it, and, well, this is the result!
> 
> Just so you guys know: this ignores everything that happens after the Arakumo-Raimon match.
> 
> Have fun reading!

 

* * *

'' _I'm- I'm so sorry...''_

_Tenma didn't even fight it as hands grabbed his wrists and pulled them roughly behind his back, securing him tightly._

_The only thing he could do was_ stare.

_Even as his teammates shouted in anger and fury, struggling against their captors, spitting curses and crying and demanding answers, the only thing he could do was stare and wonder why._

_Why?_

'' _I'm sorry- I'm so sorry, I didn't have a choice! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, please believe me! I never wanted to hurt any of you- I swear!'' the boy was shaking, tears rolling down his face,_ begging _them to listen._

'' _There's_ always  _a choice,'' spat Tsurugi, venom dripping from his words._

_The boy flinched back, eyes flitting from face to face, hoping and searching for some sort of understanding, of sympathy, of forgiveness. Finally they landed on his captain's face and they widened, begging, desperate. ''T-Tenma,'' he whispered, voice quivering, ''please, I- you know I'd never-''_

They'll listen to you, if you forgive me, so will they- please,  _please,_ Tenma  _please!_

_The thoughts on his face were as easy to read as if they were written down._

_The struggling and anger died down, if only a little. Tenma could feel his team's eyes on him, waiting, wondering what he'd do, what he'd say, but he_ didn't know.

_Yet he couldn't, wouldn't, let his team fall apart like this._

_No matter how much it hurt, he-_

'' _No you don't!'' growled a voice and suddenly something hit the back of his knees sharply, forcing him to the ground as he gasped in pain._

'' _Tenma!'' more than one voice shouted his name, but before he could respond, a hand grabbed his hair and yanked his head back._

_A pained cry broke free from his lips and he heard more shouting, one voice standing out the most. ''What- what are you doing?! You promised you wouldn't hurt them!''_

'' _We did,'' said a new voice, velvety and smooth and all too calm for this situation, ''but Raimon is a real danger to us.'' Tenma forced his eyes open, but he couldn't see much beyond the blue sky, as his head was still forced back. ''Yet we like to keep our promises.''_

'' _Then why-?!''_

_The voice was as sharp and deadly as a snake. ''However, the danger cannot be undermined. Therefore, a sacrifice has to be made. Raimon will be send to a re-education centre and will be allowed to go free after that, but Matsukaze Tenma, their captain, must be... confined. For safety reasons, you see.''_

_Furious shouts, but the man – whoever he was – didn't seem to be bothered by them. Instead the agent holding Tenma pushed the boy to the strange man's feet._

_Tenma forced his eyes open and looked up at the man. A pure white suit, not even a fleck of dust on it, slicked back pink hair and grey eyes, like his own, but_ sharp  _and_ cold.

'' _Hello, Matsukaze-kun,'' said the man, a smile that might've been pleasant if it wasn't for his eyes curling on his lips. ''My name is Senguuji Daigo. You'll be seeing a lot of me in the near future.''_

_Tenma couldn't suppress a shiver._

_Senguuji turned away from him and towards Raimon. ''Take them away,'' he ordered sharply, and the agents who were restraining the team nodded. ''I will entrust Matsukaze-kun's... well-being, to you,'' he added._

_The agent who restrained Tenma before nodded and grabbed the brunet again. He started to drag him away, in the opposite direction of the rest of the team._

_Tenma's eyes locked onto his friends and he would've given anything to smile reassuringly at them, but he couldn't do it. Their terrified,_ terrified _looks and their desperate screams made it impossible._

_He let his eyes stray to the one boy who was left behind. He had fallen to his knees, tears dripping down his face uncontrollably, and when he noticed his captain- former captain -looking at him, his lips moved._

_Tenma didn't need to hear the words to know what he said._

I'm sorry.

_But sorry wasn't enough._

* * *

It's dark, late. Silent.

They're not supposed to be here. They're not supposed to meet, in the middle of the night, where they can't be controlled. Where their words can't be filtered by the guards and where they can speak freely.

''Raimon's fighting back.''

Tenma's eyes shoot towards the speaker's face, but he doesn't give any other reaction. His companions stay silent, waiting for him to do or say something.

When he doesn't, their third member speaks, his voice quiet and composed as always. ''Already?''

A nod.

They're still waiting for him to react, but he stays silent.

''Kaze, aren't you going to say something? They were your team.''

Ah, there it is.

Grey eyes flicker to the sky, watching the cold and distant stars lazily. ''What Raimon does is of no concern to me.'' They relax, like he knew they would.

He's told them he's on their side now, has proved it, too, but they still seem a little unsure every now and then, especially when this is the kind of news they're getting.

''You sure?''

Tenma's lips curl up into a humorless smile, all edges. ''Certain.'' His smile fades away and he shifts his gaze down to meet red eyes. ''Kuro, how's your team? Tsutsumi-san took a nasty fall.''

Red eyes dim slightly in sadness. ''They're alright. Worn out, as always, but alright,'' he says, twirling a brown lock around his finger. ''Tsutsumi wanted to stay awake to wait for me, but I think the others – at least Amase – forced him to go to sleep. He needs his rest.''

''What about the albinos?''

Their third companion rolls his eyes. ''Do you have to call them that?'' a mere smirk is his answer. ''Godai and Aikawa got into another fight, but I put an end to that before I left.''

''And Gomaki won't let them continue,'' finishes Kuro for him, grinning slightly. ''Just admit it already, King, he's your right hand.''

The other – King – shoots him a resigned glare. Kuro merely smirks.

* * *

 '' _This is Matsukaze Tenma. He'll be joining you for your training from now on.''_

_Tenma quietly scanned the people lined up in front of him. Half of them had white hair, which was kind of strange, and they all stared at him with either closed off, inquiring or interested expressions. Instead of fidgeting, like he wanted to do, the brunet forced himself to breathe slowly and meet their gazes head-on._

_He didn't know what Fifth Sector would have in store for him, but he wasn't going to let them do as they pleased._

_He would play along, for now, and he would watch his words and actions._

_The last time he didn't, it'd had horrible consequences and he wasn't about to repeat it._

_Senguuji placed a hand on his shoulder and he almost tensed. It was only because_ something _told him it would be really bad if he did that he managed to suppress the urge. ''Matsukaze-kun, I would like you to meet the Seidouzan Jr. High team.'' He gestured to a few of the teenagers._

_Tenma recognized their captain, Kurosaki. When their eyes met, the older captain gave a barely visible nod of acknowledgement, a warning in his gaze. The brunet narrowed his eyes slightly and lowered his chin just a bit, a signal that he understood._

_Kurosaki's lips curled up, impossible to see if you weren't looking for it._

_Senguuji, unaware of their little exchange, continued talking. ''They were Gouenji Shuuya's team.'' Tenma almost, almost froze. ''Once his treachery was revealed, we brought them here under our protection. What happened to them was understandably horrible, and we are keeping them safe here, away from the media and other prying eyes.''_

_There was something hard in the faces of the Seidouzan team and Tenma knew, without a doubt, that they were loyal to Gouenji before Fifth Sector._

_Interesting._

'' _While these young men,'' here, Senguuji gestured to the white-haired teenagers, ''are from Fifth Sector's main team, Dragon Link. It's still a project in progress, but they show a lot of promise. Their captain is my very own son, Yamato.''_

_A teen who could pass for a younger version of Senguuji gave Tenma a nod, formal and much more obvious than Kurosaki's had been. ''Welcome, Matsukaze,'' said Yamato, his voice cold and indifferent. ''I am in charge here, so during your stay you will answer to me, understood?''_

_The brunet nodded slowly. ''Understood, Senguuji...'' he trailed off, wondering what kind of honorific he should use, since there were two Senguujis, but Yamato seemed to be okay with merely his last name._

_Senguuji – the older one – smiled. ''Very well. I'm sure you'll learn the rules here quickly.''_

_Tenma narrowed his eyes and noticed the entire Seidouzan team, and some of the Dragon Link players, do the same._

_How very interesting._

* * *

Tenma is highly aware of the eyes that follow him next morning.

Knowing Yamato and Makoto, their teams have been informed of the new development. The brunet can't say he's surprised by the reactions – Raimon was once his team, after all.

But it's not only the other players who are watching him.

So are the guards. So is Senguuji, when he comes for his usual ''checkup'' as their official guardian.

They have been watching him for a few days, and now he finally knows why.

Well, no matter. He hasn't survived this place by wearing his heart on his sleeve.

So he keeps his face indifferent, unbothered, and shoots those who stare at him politely inquiring looks, which quickly brings the attention down.

Good.

He moves towards the large dining table and takes a seat between Hyuuga and Aikawa, greeting his two friends. ''Good morning.''

''Morning,'' returns Hyuuga evenly, lifting an amused eyebrow at Aikawa.

The Dragon Link midfielder yawns. ''Morning,'' he mutters tiredly, pushing up his glasses to rub at his eyes.

''Long night?'' grins Tenma.

Aikawa rolls his eyes. ''You could say that, yes. King was kinda pissed because I stayed up until two in the morning again, even later than everyone else.''

Hyuuga snorts in amusement. ''If anyone from Seidouzan ever did that, Kuro would skin us alive and then start motherhenning us,'' he jokes, earning laughs from his two friends at the mental image, even though they both know it's true – Makoto can be awfully protective. ''I'd think King would do the same, so why are you like this?'' he gestures to Aikawa's overall exhausted outlook.

The fragile boy opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by a yawn before he can. ''Oh, he does,'' he says, when he gets his voice back, ''but Godai was being troublesome again.''

Tenma and Hyuuga share a look and then simultaneously turn to Godai, who is just picking a fight with Gomaki.

''I can see that happening, yes,'' deadpans the former Seidouzan midfielder.

* * *

''Matsukaze!''

Tenma races forward, jumps, picks the ball out of the air with a grace that never came as easily when he still played for Raimon. He lands and launches himself forward the second he touches the ground, ducking underneath someone's arm – Gomaki's, he thinks, though it's hard to see with so many albinos on the field – and twirling around Hyuuga when the white-haired Seidouzan midfielder tries to intercept.

Grey locks with red and Tenma narrows his eyes when he sees the smirk on Makoto's face.

More often than not, Seidouzan's captain still has the upper hand.

Not this time.

As Makoto nears, the brunet reacts on instinct. He changes direction, clamping the ball between his feet, and  _jumps._  He arches his back, catching a glimpse of wide red eyes just as he passes over his friend's head, shifts his center of balance so that he's falling towards the ground, and turns in mid-air so he lands gracefully on his feet.

He barely takes a second to breathe and then he's racing forward again, towards the goal. Yamato's eyes narrow and he spreads his arms, the challenge clear.

_Come at me._

Tenma kicks the ball in the air and stretches his leg so that it's as high as his head, spins to add more power, and hits the object with the back of his feet in a crude imitation of Tsurugi's Death Drop.

He watches with lazy interest as Yamato jumps trying to stop the ball, but the angle is too high and too sharp and it flies into the net just before the keeper can touch it.

Yamato lands in a crouch, staring at the ball lying innocently in the goal behind him for a few seconds, and then glances up at Tenma.

They can't afford to say much, but the appreciative look he sends the brunet says enough.

_Nice._

Tenma's lips quirk up into a freezing smile.

* * *

'' _You're Raimon's midfielder, aren't you? The leader of their 'revolution'.''_

_There was no mistaken the disdain in the younger Senguuji's voice as he stared Tenma down once his father has left. There were a few agents standing by the walls – guards – but otherwise the teenagers were alone in their ''wing''._

_The brunet forced himself not to swallow._

_Yamato raised an unimpressed eyebrow. ''What, are you acting mute, now? Because if you are,'' he leaned forward, his cold eyes almost seeming to glow, ''don't. It pisses me off.''_

_Tenma held his gaze for a few moments longer and then rationality he didn't know he had kicked in._

_He looked down. ''I understand.''_

_Yamato glared at him for a few moments longer and then scoffed. ''You're not worth my time.'' He turned and walked away, Dragon Link following him. ''Pathetic.''_

_The young brunet was left standing on his own, taking a few calming breaths and finally raising his head to stare at the older teen – or, at least, that's what he suspected – and then turned away as well._

_Seidouzan's players were watching him carefully and he locked gazes with their captain._

_Kurosaki paused for a short moment and then moved toward him, giving him a short nod. ''Matsukaze-kun, I am Kurosaki Makoto, Seidouzan's captain,'' he stated formally._

_The brunet could feel Dragon Link's eyes on them and immediately understood what the captain was doing._

'' _It is a pleasure to meet you, Kurosaki-san. I am Matsukaze Tenma, Raimon's former captain.''_

_It hurt to say that, but it was true._

_Red eyes shone with approval._

'' _I suppose I should show you around. Follow me.''_

_Tenma quietly did as ordered and followed the older boy through the halls. Kurosaki gave some commentary on their surroundings now and then – the dining room, the training fields, the roof, until eventually they reached a corridor with many doors. ''Our sleeping quarters. Left is Dragon Link's, right is my team. Our respective teams also have a small lounge, the first doors here.'' He gestured to said doors and then moved further into the hall, the younger brunet following him until they stopped in front of a door. ''This is your room.''_

_Kurosaki opened it and they both entered. It was small, but luxurious enough, but before Tenma got enough time to really take a look, his companion's voice called to him. ''Matsukaze.'' The brunet looked up, staring into suddenly kind red eyes. ''Our bedrooms, together with the roof, are the only places that don't have guards and constant security, though this is safer. Less chance of being overheard.''_

_Tenma nodded silently._

_Approval shone in Kurosaki's gaze. ''We don't have much time until we have to continue the tour,'' he said quietly and quickly. ''So listen up. Senguuji junior here? He's the boss and he doesn't like you or me. Be careful what you do around him, don't piss him off, or worse, intrigue him – that's even more dangerous. Understand?''_

_The younger boy nodded again and Kurosaki took that as his cue to continue. ''I don't know what Fifth Sector wants with us, but to them, we're soldiers. Step a toe out of line, and you're in for punishment. Do anything they don't like? Punishment, and Senguuji junior is their spy. I'll help as much as I can, but I've got my team to worry about and they're already suspicious of us after Ishi- Gouenji-san,'' he paused on his former coach's name, but then shook his head to clear it. ''If they see us get along too much, it'll be dangerous.''_

'' _I understand,'' said Raimon's former midfielder quietly. ''I won't endanger you or your team after the kindness you've shown me.''_

_Kurosaki's eyes softened. ''You're on the Resistance side's, it's the least I could do. And I'm certain Gouenji-san wouldn't want anything to happen to a member of the team that helped his friends, even if he doesn't know you personally.'' He sighed and then placed a gentle hand on Tenma's shoulder. ''I wish I could do more, I really do, but I fear you're mostly on your own from now on.''_

_He pulled away and moved to the door. ''Let's go.'' All traces of kindness in his voice had vanished._

_Tenma steeled himself and followed him back into the hall._

_Everything would work out somehow. It had to._

* * *

''Yamato, report.''

The boy in question straightens when his father addresses him, hiding the coldness in his gaze. ''Training is going well, father. Everyone is in top shape, hissatsu are improved and created weekly, our Keshin are growing stronger by the day. The potential this team has keeps exceeding our every expectation.''

Senguuji smiles, sharp and pleased.

''How very intriguing.''

Yamato lowers his head in a sign of respect and steps back, while his father moves down the line of teenagers, inspecting them all with hard eyes.

He pauses when he reaches Tenma.

''Matsukaze-kun.''

The brunet in question lowers his chin, but keeps his eyes locked onto Senguuji's. ''Yes, sir?''

''How would you say the team is doing?''

Tenma's gaze sharpens and he tilts his head, like a curious child looking at something that confuses him. ''I would agree with your son, sir. There is much potential here and much room for growth, which is exploited with every training session.''

There's something in Senguuji's gaze that makes him wary, and so he doesn't dare look away. There's a darkness in those cold, grey eyes that leave him with a dry throat, old, familiar fear that rears its ugly head whenever he is in close proximity to this man.

''Would you say you are better than Raimon?''

There it is.

He can feel his teammates tense around him, sees Hyuuga dig his nails in his hands and Tsutsumi grit his teeth in silent frustration.

Part of him shares their anxiety, but it's drowned out by the challenge, not burning like it once would've done, but shattering like shards of ice.

''I would.''

There's nothing in his voice that could give a hint to his thoughts, only a coldness to his gaze that could freeze flames.

There's a pleased hint to Senguuji's expression. ''Even if your  _dear friends_  could spend all this time training? Would you still say you are better than them?''

Skill-wise? Yes.

But there is more to soccer than that. Determination. Motivation. Creativity. What's more, if  _this_  team has potential for growth, Raimon's is even greater.

Not that this man needs to know that.

''Yes, sir.''

And finally, finally, there's the little pleased smile Tenma had been expecting.

''Very good,'' says the man, voice soft as silk. ''That is very good indeed, for in a week, you will be facing them in a match.''

Tenma's eyes widen, and he can feel the other teenagers tense even more, but that is the only sign of their shock – if it can even be called that. They all knew, once Seidouzan was officially disbanded and they – and Tenma – became part of Dragon Link, that they'd be used to enforce Fifth Sector's will.

The only real surprise is that it would start with Raimon, though at the same time, it's not as big as a shock as it could've been.

After all, it's only fitting to start with them.

''Is there a problem with that, Matsukaze-kun?''

Senguuji is trying to single him out, as he has been doing for months now, trying to get him to slip up, to reveal something, give the man an excuse to punish him.

But Tenma has gotten way too good at this game.

And so he gives a small, cutting smile and doesn't look away from Senguuji's dark graze. ''None, sir.''

Usually, it would've stopped there, but Senguuji is getting frustrated by his lack of response. There's a harsh set to his mouth that hasn't been there before and so, the brunet isn't surprised when the man doesn't move away from him. ''Are you certain? Raimon is your former team, after all. Did you know your dear friend Nishizono Shinsuke is also part of them?''

Tenma can't keep his eyes from narrowing. He hadn't known that.

There's a victorious smile on Senguuji's face. ''Surprising, isn't it? That they'd let that  _traitor_  on the team after he sold all of you out.''

No, it isn't. It really isn't.

Raimon isn't like Fifth Sector. Raimon knows compassion, kindness, forgiveness, everything this man can't understand. Tenma, once he heard of their return, unconsciously expected Shinsuke to be part of them too.

Not that anyone else needs to know that.

''If you say so, sir.''

Cold eyes narrow at him, but Tenma doesn't back down.

He has been taught way too well to do anything  _but_  embrace the chill.

Senguuji waits for a moment, but when he doesn't get a reaction, he scoffs, much like his son used to do all those months ago, and finally moves further down the line.

* * *

 '' _ **I am sorry.''**_

_Tenma shook his head. ''Don't be,'' he said quietly, watching the otherworldly being in his mindscape with gentle eyes. ''This isn't your fault and you know it.''_

_The creature returned his soft gaze with a sorrowful of his own._ _**''That may be so, but I am still regretful. It is my presence that has caused you harm, young one, and I will not deny responsibility.''** _

_The brunet's heart clenched at the overwhelming grief coming from the one sharing his mind, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get through to him. He'd been trying for weeks, after all – but that didn't mean he would stop trying._

'' _Pegasus, please, I don't blame you,'' he said quietly, clenching his fists and digging his nails in his palms. His Keshin leaned forward, gentle, concerned, and stretched out a giant hand to him. Tenma smiled weakly and climbed onto the limb, allowing the being to raise him into the sky. 'Thank you,'' he whispered as he stepped onto the branch of the dying tree he never would've been able to reach without his Keshin's help._

 _Pegasus shook his head._ _**''It is no problem, young one, I am glad to be of service.''** _

_Tenma smiled as he got comfortable on the dead tree branch, his legs dangling over the edge. It was high, but he wasn't afraid of falling – his Keshin would never let that happen._

'' _You know, you've helped me a lot.''_

 _The being paused, his glowing blue eyes turning to his master._ _**''Young one?''** _

_The brunet shrugged, smiling gently, softly. ''Against Kaiou, and Hakuren and all those other teams. Arakumo Academy, too – I'm glad you helped me face Taiyou then. I never could've done it on my own.''_

_Pegasus's face softened into a smile._ _**''It was my honor and pleasure, you know that. More than that, it was your own determination and strength that allowed me to evolve.''** _

'' _I do.'' And he did. It may have only been a month since he finally entered his mindscape and actually_ met _Pegasus for the first time, but he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that this being's loyalty to him was endless. ''Ne, Pegasus... how do you evolve?''_

 _His Keshin's softness turned to wariness._ _**''Your own determination and strength, young one. Why are you asking?''** _

_Tenma shrugged again. ''Senguuji and the guards will keep putting me through their training-'' he winced at the reminder of the pain that would no doubt await him once he left his mindscape ''-until you get stronger. So I was wondering, how... y'know. They say I have unbelievable potential, they want you to evolve again.''_

_He trailed off in silence and his Keshin sighed._ _**''Young one, you must understand,''** _ _he spoke carefully,_ _**''we Keshin are... indescribably complex creatures. Our 'evolving' is complicated and there is more than one way I could grow. Some come from pure strength, some from willpower. Others... from pain. Fifth Sector is right about that.''** _

_Tenma raised his eyes to the endless sky, the sky he couldn't reach with the chains Senguuji had wrapped him in. ''Is that bad? Evolution from pain?''_

'' _ **Not necessarily,''**_ _said Pegasus softly._ _ **''It's merely a different form of growth. There are so many possibilities, so many things, people, you could have been, could be, and could still become. This growth is only a little more extreme in the case of a Keshin. You remember when I first evolved, how desperate, how**_ **determined** _ **you were to protect the thing you love, soccer. In order for me to evolve again, you must find another goal.''**_

'' _Something that gives me the same strength as I had back then,'' Tenma's eyes widened with dawning realization. ''The belief, the_ resolution.  _That's what I'm missing, isn't it?''_

 _His Keshin confirmed his thoughts by nodding._ _**''Exactly. So tell me, young one, what is it that motivates you?''** _

_The brunet paused there, furrowing his brow in thought. ''I... I don't know,'' he admitted finally._

'' _ **Well, I suppose it doesn't matter right now,''**_ _said Pegasus, smiling gently._ _ **''But for now, no matter how you change and grow, know that I will always stand by your side, young one.''**_

* * *

 ''Father, what is this?''

Yamato's voice echoes his caution, sharp, as the metal bracelet is closed around his wrist, mirrored by the same thing happening to his teammates. His father watches with a vague smile that would've send anyone else shivering.

''Merely a precaution,'' says the man smoothly, but he is too pleased. ''Perhaps a demonstration is in order.''

He holds up some sort of remote control with a few dozen small buttons, all numbered. The man watches them with some sort of sick anticipation as he slowly moves his finger to one, locking eyes with Tenma as he does so, and pushes down.

The brunet gives a strangled cry as his bracelet crackles to life and  _pain_  shoots through him.

Voices scream his name – Makoto, Hyuuga, Tsutsumi, Aikawa – as he drops to the floor, limbs convulsing in agony, his screams cut off by his own lack of air, and it just  _keeps going._

When it finally stops, he's left lying limply on the ground, trying to catch his breath.

''What- father, what-''

''Merely a precaution. Perhaps if you need some motivation, or if, god forbid, Raimon were to  _win_  against you. Or,'' and here everyone, even Tenma through the pain still lacing his mind, can hear the sick pleasure in his voice, ''if you need some punishment.''

No one dares speak out against him then, the warning clear, and finally his footsteps move away.

''Kaze!''

Tenma pries his eyes open, not even aware that he'd closed them, at the cry of his name – Senguuji must've left, then. Two figures, one brown and one pink, are hovering over him. ''That  _bastard,''_ growls one of them – Yamato. ''When I get my hands on him...!''

But even as he says that, his gentle hands carefully pull the young brunet into a seating position and help him lean against a wall. ''Kaze, you with us?'' asks Makoto's voice softly.

''Yeah,'' he gasps out through the lingering pain, sagging against the stone behind him. ''Man, that  _hurts.''_

There's a snort. ''Really, we hadn't noticed.''

''King, show some compassion, please.''

Then there's a hand on his forehead, checking his temperature, and then moving to gently grab his wrist. ''Seems like this thing is turned off again,'' mutters Makoto softly. ''Tsutsumi, could you get him some water?''

''On it.''

Tenma sighs out softly, leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes. ''I'm done.''

Yamato and Makoto still. ''Kaze?'' asks the older brunet carefully.

When Raimon's former captain opens his eyes, they're not filled with a fiery and sparking resolution.

No, it's a cold, freezing storm.

''I'm done with being beaten around, with not fighting. I'm  _done.''_  There's an iciness to his voice that would never have coated it if it weren't for the months he spent in Fifth Sector's custody. ''If there is a moment to strike back, it's now. The Resistance and Raimon are fighting again, slowly but steadily, and Fifth Sector took a heavy blow after Gouenji-san was suspended from his position as Holy Emperor. The odds have never been more in our favor than they are now and  _I am not going to sit back and watch.''_

Both Yamato and Makoto stare at him with wide eyes, mirrored by their teammates.

Footsteps break the stunned silence and Tsutsumi kneels in front of Tenma, offering him a glass of water. When the brunet takes it, the fuchsia-haired boy smiles with the same sharpness that is reflected on Tenma's face, but there's a hint of  _warmthtrustcare_  in it.

''Wherever you go, I will follow, captain.''

Tenma stares at him, searching his gaze for even a speck of hesitation. ''Are you sure?'' he asks quietly when he finds none.

Tsutsumi bows his head, yet his eyes burn with frozen resolution. ''Yes. You are the one who brought this team together, when we thought it impossible. I have no idea how  _that traitor-''_ he spats out the word as if it's venom in his mouth- ''could ever do what he did, but it was the worst mistake he ever made.''

He looks to his left, at Makoto, and smiles warmly. ''Kurosaki will always be Seidouzan's captain,'' he says softly, turning to face the rest of their team, ''but Kaze is Dragon Link's.''

''I agree,'' says Aikawa, adjusting his glasses self-consciously when all eyes turn to him, but the frail midfielder doesn't back down and instead looks at Yamato. ''You will always be my King,'' the genius strategist whispers, ''but Tsutsumi is right. Kaze is our captain.'' His words are directed at both Yamato and Makoto.

The two captains stare at their teammates. Seidouzan might now officially be a part of Dragon Link, they have always answered to Makoto, and neither of the three players who have acted as captain before – Kaze, King and Kuro – have ever claimed the position before.

''You are right.''

All eyes turn to Makoto. ''Kuro?'' asks Yamato quietly.

The former Seidouzan player shares a look with the Dragon Link keeper, and once again he feels the familiar awe at being able to do so.

Only a few short months before, they were enemies.

Now, they're closer than they ever were when their teams were still separate.

Whatever Yamato reads in his eyes is enough to satisfy him, for he barks out a sharp laugh, taking them all aback. ''This is gold,'' says the pink-haired boy, grinning predatorily. ''This really is gold.'' And then he turns to Tenma, bowing his head in a sign of respect. ''I might be King, but these two are right,'' he nods to Tsutsumi and Aikawa.  _''You're_  the one who brought the team together. You are our captain.''

Tenma stares at them all.

Perhaps, had Shinsuke not done what he did, they would have been his enemies.

But now...

He hides a smile and pushes himself to his feet, forcing the lingering pain in his limbs away. ''Very well, then,'' he answers their call, voice silent but laced with a freezing edge like the northern wind. ''Tell me, are you all ready, then?''

Feral smiles respond to his challenge, grins all teeth and no humor, eyes seeming to glow coldly, and Tenma finally lets his own sharp smile grace his lips.

''Then I suppose it is time to prepare Raimon's welcome...'' grey eyes, freezing with darkness, narrow, ''although I fear it won't be a warm one.''

* * *

  _Tenma cried out as he was shoved roughly into a room – or at least, he thought it was a room. It was so dark he couldn't see anything._

'' _Now, I hope you'll have learned your lesson when I come back for you,'' growled Senguuji's furious voice. ''No matter what you do or try,_ you're not getting out.  _You're stuck here and no matter how much you fight, it's_ futile.  _It's impossible. It's high time you get that through your thick skull, Matsukaze-kun. Now, enjoy your punishment.''_

_The door shut and the room was plunged into complete darkness, not even a bundle of light coming from underneath the door._

_He couldn't see_ anything.

_And it was cold. Not freezing, but just a few degrees colder than comfortable._

_So this was where the others were brought to when they were being 'punished' by Senguuji. A room of dark and cold._

_Tenma curled up by the wall, not daring to explore when he couldn't even see his own hands. He didn't have any indication of the time passing. There was nothing to see, nothing to hear except his own, shallow breathing._

_The cold was uncomfortable. The longer he sat there, the more it penetrated his bones and flesh, driving away even his body's natural warmth until it left him shivering. It wasn't freezing, it wasn't dangerous, but didn't leave._

_The memory of warmth was merely an illusion in the icy air._

_There was simply... nothing._

_No light._

_No colors._

_No shapes._

_No sounds._

_Nothing._

_Just... nothing._

_Dark and cold._

_He didn't know if his eyes were opened or not._

_His limbs were shaking, but whether it was from the cold or the exhaustion that followed, he didn't know._

_And._

_It._

_Never._

_Stopped._

_How long were they going to leave him here? It must've been hours now, so how much longer? His stomach growled with hunger and his eyelids were heavy – had he slept already? He didn't know. There was no way to tell if he was asleep or awake, his surroundings as pitch black as they had been since the first second._

_He felt restricted._

_The realization crashed down on him and he gulped down a mouthful of air, but he couldn't_ feel it.  _Was he breathing? He didn't know. He could hear it, heavy gasps, labored breathing, but he was_ choking-

_He clenched his eyes shut but nothing changed. Were they shut, or opened? He didn't know, there was no way to tell-_

_There was something warm on his face and it made the cold stand out even more. It was hot and wet – tears?_

_But they were cooling already, the little comfort of heat disappearing, and more came, more tears cascading down his cheeks, and he could only hear his own, gasping breathing but nothing else, he couldn't see or hear or feel or move, there was_ nothing-

_There was only cold and dark._

* * *

 ''So, how are we going to do this?''

They're on the roof again, in the chilly night – autumn is approaching, but none of them care. The stars shine down on them, providing some cool light through the dark cotton clouds, barely enough to see each other's silhouettes.

Strange, how something like the dark could bring comfort and terror at the same time.

Not seeing anything, and not being seen.

A place to be locked away and a place to hide.

Fear and security.

''Well...'' Makoto's voice trails off in thought. ''King, do you have access to Fifth Sector's network?'' Yamato gives him a deadpan look. ''Right. I want you to get proof.''

''Proof?'' repeats the keeper, straightening in interest. ''What kind of proof?''

Even Tenma glances away from the stars to watch Makoto from the corner of his eyes. ''Well,'' says the older brunet slowly, ''if we want to take Fifth Sector down, we should do it like Gouenji-san wanted to. From the inside. So if we get actual proof of their crimes and bring it to the authorities-''

''-then there's nothing they could do,'' finishes Yamato, grinning sharply. ''They can go  _around_  the law, but when the law comes for them, there's nothing they could do.''

Seidouzan's former captain nods and the three fall silent, lost to their own thoughts.

Eventually, though, Tenma breaks the quiet night.

''Ne, King?''

''Hm?''

''Are you really okay... with doing this? To your own father?''

Yamato's eyes flicker up to meet the brunet's curious grey ones. Makoto, too, turns his gaze to the pink-haired keeper, waiting for his answer. ''Well...'' the teen trails off thoughtfully for a moment, ''he's my father, but after everything he did- to you guys, to others, to  _me,_ I don't know if I can ever forgive him.''

Neither Makoto nor Tenma say anything after that. They don't need to. Yamato's small, barely visible smile when they don't insist on talking more is enough.

The night continues in comfortable silence.

* * *

  _Tenma hung his head, not daring to look at Yamato as the boy glared at him. ''Look at you,'' spat the older boy, ''you can't even look at me. Pathetic.''_

_He was hoping for a reaction, but the brunet had gotten used to the constant verbal abuse after a month and a half, so he simply stayed silent. He was aware of Kurosaki watching them, ready to step in if Yamato went too far, but he also knew that he would be on his own unless something really bad happened._

'' _It's no wonder Raimon was betrayed by one of their own players, if_ this _is who they put all their hopes on.''_

_Tenma's breath caught in his throat._

_This was not the first time Yamato used his former team against him, but it_ was _the first time he spoke of Shinsuke's actions._

'' _You know, I wasn't even surprised when father told me about it,'' continued the older boy maliciously. ''Raimon is pathetic, or should I say,_ was _pathetic. If that boy – what was his name, Nishino? If Nishino hadn't sold you out, for his_ own safety _might I add, you either would've been destroyed by Dragon Link or your little 'team' would've collapsed like a house of cards. They were just too pathetic.''_

 _He laughed, short and harsh and cruel. ''You actually trusted them, didn't you? Pathetic. They must've been_ glad _when you were taken away from them. They should've been, anyway, because it would be pretty much the last time they'd be happy about anything, especially after Fifth Sector is done with them. I wonder how long it will take for them to break? My father's agents are good at what they do, I heard they hit a lot. Just imagine that, your pathetic little friends, crawling on the ground like the pests they are-''_

_And finally, Tenma snapped._

_His head whipped up, eyes narrowing, voice covered in ice._

'' _Shut. Up.''_

_Yamato actually took a step back at the ice in the brunet's grey eyes._

_Ice he'd seen many times before, but only ever that predatory on one face – his father's._

_Tenma took a step forward, his glare as cold and sharp as the winter wind. ''I don't care if you insult me, but don't you_ dare _say a word about my team.''_

_And he pushed past Yamato, moving back to the empty table where his dinner was waiting for him._

_For a few moments, there was silence, but then it was broken by the sound of clapping. Everyone looked up to see Senguuji himself stepping into the room. ''Well well, it seems our little_ rebel _is showing his fangs.''_

_Yamato stepped up. ''Father-''_

'' _Silence, boy.''_

_The keeper's jaw snapped shut and he averted his gaze, glaring at the ground._

_Senguuji turned his attention back to Tenma. ''I was starting to fear all those rumors about your unbreakable will were lies, but it seems I shouldn't be so disappointed.'' He gave a small, sharp and cold smile. ''A private session.''_

'' _What?!'' Yamato's head whipped up and he stared at his father with disbelieving eyes._

_The man ignored him. ''During the weekend, when everyone else is home, visiting their families, you will spend a day with me. Understood, Matsukaze-kun?''_

'' _But father!'' Yamato cut in, furiously glaring at both Senguuji and Tenma. ''Father, that's our family time, you can't-''_

_Senguuji's slap cut him off mid-word, the force behind it throwing him to the ground. ''Do you dare disobey me, Yamato?''_

_The teen stared up at him with wide eyes, but didn't say anything._

_His father stared at him coldly for a little while longer and then turned back to Tenma. ''One day every weekend. Understood?'' The brunet nodded silently and the man gave one last look at his son. ''Know your place, boy.'' And he moved away._

_For a long while after he left, none of the teenagers moved._

_Yamato was still on the ground, gritting his teeth and holding his red cheek. Nobody dared say anything to him._

_After the silence stretched on too long, Tenma stood up and moved to the kitchen. He took an icepack out of the fridge and wrapped it in a clean dishcloth, then moved back to the dining area._

_He walked to Yamato, sure in his steps, face unreadable, and then he kneeled down and held out the icepack._

_The older teen stared at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. ''What?'' The brunet didn't say anything, instead nodded toward the icepack. Yamato's eyes narrowed furiously. ''I don't need your pity, bastard!''_

'' _It's not pity.'' Finally, Tenma spoke. ''It's compassion.''_

_Yamato kept glaring at him, but the brunet simply waited._

_After a few long moments, the keeper snatched the icepack and held it against his cheek. ''Get out of my sight,'' he growled, but it wasn't as harsh as it had been only a little while before._

* * *

 ''Ne, Pegasus?''

The otherworldly being shifts, his glowing blue eyes moving to Tenma.  **''What is it, young one?''**

The brunet stays silent for a few moments, staring at the faraway sky that is barely visible through the high rock walls of his mindscape. ''Why did this place change?'' he asks finally, gesturing to the space around him.

Where had once been high trees and green fields filled with colorful flowers, the sky always visible with its multi-colored light – red, pink, purple, orange and bright blue – overflowing with dancing stars, it is now as different as could be.

The best way to describe it would be a huge cave. Dark rocks form the floor and the walls, stretching higher and higher, no end in sight. The light that comes from high above is pale and weak, barely shading the space enough to be able to make out colors.

The rocky, uneven floor is covered in a thin layer of snow, a frozen river cutting the ground in two. In the exact middle of the cave stands one, single tree, dead and blackened, its roots and branches twisting and reaching out to the sky like greedy, thin fingers.

It's the spot they mostly spend their time, Tenma lounging on some of the thicker branches, Pegasus, even while sitting, still towering over the tree.

The Keshin pauses as his master's question registers in his mind.  **''I told you how you humans are capable of incredible growth, correct?''** the brunet nods, curiosity shining in his eyes.  **''When you age, change, grow, so does your mentality and with it, your mindscape. Would you say you are the same person now as you were when you first came in here?''**

Tenma slowly shakes his head. ''No, far from it. Too much has happened.''

Pegasus nods.  **''Exactly. You are different, young one.''**

''So then why...'' the brunet tilts his head thoughtfully, ''when you evolved for the second time, there was a sudden, major change in my mindscape too. Why? The rest went gradually.''

'' **That is true,''** agrees his Keshin, his long red hair blowing in the chilly wind that sometimes stirs up the snow in Tenma's mindscape.  **''When you unlocked my second evolution, it shifted something. We Keshin always have unbelievable effects on you humans, so whenever we stir, or awaken for the first time or, in your case, evolve, it has a major impact on our human's mind. Do you understand?''**

The brunet thinks that over and hums thoughtfully. ''I see... so when-''

'' _Tenma!''_

Both of them pause at the soft, echoing voice drifting down from above. Pegasus huffs in amusement.  **''It seems your friends are calling you, young one. I suppose we'll have to continue this conversation another time.''**

''Yeah,'' agrees Tenma. ''Thanks for clearing it all up, though, it's been confusing me for a while.'' Pegasus merely nods and smiles warmly at him. ''Well then, I'll be off.'' He closes his eyes, breathing out slowly.

When his eyes open again, he's back in his room, Tsutsumi standing over him. ''Tsutsumi-san,'' he greets, standing up from his bed and stretching. ''What do you need? I'm not often interrupted when I'm talking with Pegasus.''

The fuchsia-haired forward gives him a gentle smile. ''You know Kuro wouldn't have let me disturb you if it wasn't important, but King has managed to secure the files we needed. Thought you'd like to know.''

Tenma inclines his head in thanks. ''I see, I'll be there soon. King's lounge?''

''Yes,'' confirms Tsutsumi. ''I'll go call the others.''

''Thanks.''

* * *

 '' _Tch. Can't believe father thinks_ he _could be useful to Fifth Sector.''_

'' _I hate to say this, but you should stop defying Senguuji, Matsukaze. The only thing you'll get in return is punishment – you're nothing more than a prisoner.''_

'' _No matter what you do, how much you fight, it's not going to change anything, Matsukaze-kun. Don't bother trying any longer, you should know by now it's impossible.''_

_Tenma had been hearing those words, or variants of it, for months. Ever since he was taken from Raimon and found himself in the custody of Fifth Sector, they'd been haunting him._

_Everyone said it._

_Yamato. Kurosaki. Even Senguuji himself._

'' _What are you thinking about?''_

_Tenma looked up at Hyuuga, surprised that the white-haired Seidouzan midfielder broke the silence that had fallen between them earlier._

_They weren't friends, per se, but something close to it._

_The brunet wasn't even sure how it all started._

_Kurosaki had a habit of assigning a few of Seidouzan's players to him, to stick around whenever something happened – like Senguuji's personal visits, for example – and he wasn't sure if he could keep an eye on Tenma himself._

_Hyuuga was one of the people the brunet appreciated the most. He was quiet, but beneath his silence was kindness. He didn't exactly understand Tenma, or what he did and said the things he did and said, but he was willing to listen, was willing to keep an open mind and not judge him immediately._

_Tenma wasn't sure why Hyuuga liked him, and he wouldn't even be sure of that if the other boy didn't seek him out so often. Even then, the brunet would've thought it to be simple pity, but the white-haired teen went as far as to go to_ him _whenever his team drove him mad._

_Hyuuga was still staring at him, green eyes intense and reflecting oddly in the weak light of the hall. They hadn't bothered to turn on the light in the lounge itself._

_The brunet hesitated, but then forced it away. His... whatever they were, had asked, so it wasn't as if he was complaining to the other boy or something. ''I was thinking about... how everyone here seems to expect me to do things, in a certain way, y'know? And I'm wondering why they would. Why everyone – Dragon Link, Senguuji, even Kurosaki-san, seems to expect me to try and escape. To fight.''_

_The other midfielder was looking at him oddly and Tenma was just starting to feel self-conscious, when the teen raised a hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter._

'' _Wha- Hyuuga?!''_

_The boy was laughing, something Tenma had never seen him do before. Smile and chuckle, certainly, but never this, never something that made him shake with unrestrained amusement. It made him seem... younger, somehow, lighter, and the brunet couldn't help but smile at that._

_Eventually the Seidouzan player managed to restrain himself, wiping at his eyes. ''I-I'm sorry, Kaze-kun, I just- you're just so... different, from what we expected, you know? When we heard that you were coming, we all expected these things... you were Raimon's... I don't know, exactly, but you were the face of the revolution. I think you're not aware of this, but to the other teams,_ you're  _seen as the one who started it all. Shindou and the others never would've done what they did if it wasn't for you.''_

_Tenma tilted his head, frowning slightly. ''I... know that,'' he said finally, thinking back at all the times his former team had told him that. ''But what does that have to do with...'' he made a vague gesture to himself._

'' _Well,'' Hyuuga paused, trying to think of a way to explain it, ''I guess that we all had this... image of you, before we met you. Someone brave and strong and headfast – kind of like a knight, I suppose. And you are all those things, but so much different from what we expected, and I think no one really knows how to deal with that. Dragon Link expected an enemy, but you've shown them compassion. Seidouzan expected a tentative ally, someone Gouenji-san trusted to win the revolution, but you didn't become some sort of heroic leader. Senguuji expected a rebel, I think, and I also think that you are one, but so far you've been really... docile. Get what I mean?''_

_The brunet nodded slowly, processing all that, and for a while they were silent. Eventually, though, he spoke. ''I guess I can understand that,'' he said softly. ''So everyone is acting and saying those things because they want to... shape me, to fit into the image they've created for me?''_

_Hyuuga grinned. ''Exactly.''_

_Tenma tilted his head thoughtfully and hummed. ''I see. And you? What do you see me as?''_

_The question came as a surprise to both of them and the brunet hurried to take it back, but the other midfielder shook his head. ''It's a legit question,'' he told the other. ''I suppose I was the same as my team, at first, with my expectation and then with my shock when it turned out to be wrong.'' He shrugged. ''But now, now that I've gotten to know you... I don't care anymore about that. You're my friend.''_

'' _Your- your friend?''_

'' _Yeah,'' said Hyuuga, shrugging again and glancing at Tenma out of the corner of his eye, unusually shy. ''We are, right? Friends?''_

_Even if it wasn't for the hopeful note in his voice, the brunet's answer would've been the same. As it was, though, he beamed brightly at his white-haired friend. ''Yeah, we are!'' then he paused, remembering something from earlier in their conversation. ''Also... Kaze?''_

_Hyuuga flushed. ''Ah, I just- thought it would fit,'' he muttered, barely audible, ducking his head. ''If you don't like it I-''_

'' _No!'' Tenma protested, and repeated the nickname, tasting the sound of it. ''Kaze... hm! I like it!''_

* * *

 On the day of the match between Dragon Link and Raimon, the sun shines gently and there's a nice breeze, cotton clouds drifting through the bright blue sky.

According to the news, it's the biggest match of the past three  _years._ It's completely sold-out and there are large screens set up specifically for this match on the outside of the stadium, for those who don't want to watch it at home but didn't manage to secure a ticket.

After Raimon's disbanding and the Resistance defeat, the last few rebels, in an action of desperation, revealed everything to the public, from Senguuji's beginning to Shinsuke's final betrayal. In the months that followed, authorities tried to investigate, but Senguuji – who became Holy Emperor once again after getting rid of Gouenji – managed to dodge the bullet every single time.

Even so, Fifth Sector lost most of its prestige, and people have been calling for their heads for months. Unfortunately for them, Fifth was too powerful and managed to keep a stable position, even though they lost almost half of the schools under their control and lost a major part of their funds.

It hasn't been enough to bring them down.

But now, with Raimon's 'glorious' return, it has finally come to the final showdown.

The Resistance's protégés, the heroes, against Senguuji's personalized team, the villains.

Today will be the magnificent defeat of the great evil that has ruled the soccer world for years.

As Dragon Link sits quietly in their changing room, they all know this.

Today, they are the villains, the despicable beings who should rot in the dark.

Today will be their inevitable defeat.

Senguuji, their  _beloved_  coach, glares at them for a long while before finally speaking. ''No matter what happens during this match, you must win. Defeat is no option.'' Despite the sunny weather outside, there's a distinct chill in their changing room, the Emperor's eyes glinting with a freezing steel. ''After we crush Raimon into the ground, we will move on to the rest of Japan and secure Fifth Sector's position, stronger than ever before.''

He looks at all of them, challenging them, threatening them, warning them of the consequences should they lose. They all return his gaze steadily. They have been training for this day for months. They are ready.

''If you lose, I am sure you can already image what would happen.''

With that last dark promise, Senguuji moves towards the door and leaves the changing room.

The moment he's gone, the tension floods out of the room. The team doesn't relax, there's too much at stake to do so, but they settle into some form of calm now that the danger has left their midst.

They start changing into their uniforms in silence and it's only when Tenma has pulled his shirt over his head that someone finally breaks it. ''Kaze.''

The brunet locks eyes with Yamato. The older boy stares down at him in what someone else might find threatening, but to Tenma, it's nothing but a comfort and it takes him a moment to move his gaze from the keeper's grey eyes to his outstretched hand.

Lying innocently on his upturned palm is the bright red captain band.

For a moment, it's as if the whole world is holding its breath, everyone scrutinizing the scene in silence. This is the moment where their team manifests for real, their first match, and isn't it fitting that right now, right here, the final boundary is drawn?

Then Tenma reaches out and takes the band, and the world can breathe again.

''Are you ready?'' asks Yamato, his voice hard and his eyes like steel.

Dragon Link's new captain locks gazes with him and right in that moment, any hesitation he might've felt is reduced to ash forever. ''I'm ready.''

And the King inclines his head, not a sign of submissiveness but one of acceptance and respect for an equal.

Tenma nods at him, returning the gesture, and then turns to his team even as Makoto comes to stand on his left side, where he belongs as much as Yamato belongs on his right.

The younger brunet takes a moment to merely look at the team they've created for themselves, through all the hardships and punishments and pain and hatred, the safe place they build together, the eye in their own personal hellish storm.

And then he opens his mouth and he doesn't even need to think about his words.

''Everyone out there,'' he starts out softly, his words only meant for these people and no one else, ''hates us.''

It's something they all know and accept.

''And we can't change that. To them, we're the enemy, the villains, Fifth Sector's prodigy team. They don't know what we've gone through and they sure as hell don't want to think about it.'' There's an undertone of ice in his voice now. ''To them, our only job is to play the convincing part of the evil wrongdoers and lose, so that Fifth Sector will be defeated.

''We want Fifth Sector's defeat as much as they do, perhaps even more, and we will make sure of it.'' His resolution is mirrored by all his teammates. ''But we will not lose.''

It was an unspoken agreement, but they all need to hear it.

''We are  _not_  going to lose. We won't lose, not because of Senguuji, or Raimon, or those people outside watching us, expecting us to lose,  _wanting_ us to lose, but because  _we want to win._ When I step out on that field, no matter what Raimon might say, what my family might think, what my friends will believe, I will stand tall and I will fight because I am  _done_  with letting this world use me as its personal scapegoat.''

They listen, silent, but their eyes shine with their cold anger. They have been abandoned by strangers on the street, by family, by friends, and now they are made out to be the bad guys.

''We're broken. We've been beaten to the ground to crawl in the dust and no one cared. They pretended they didn't see us.''

And finally, finally Tenma allows his own fury to shine through, his eyes narrowed and glowing with freezing fire.

''We will fight, because that is what the last thing we have left. When we step out on that field, we are going to  _fight_  with the intention to  _win,_ and if Raimon doesn't want to lose, they better be ready, because we've gone through more pain and fear than they could ever imagine and we are going to give everything we've got  _and more,_ because if there is one thing I know, it's that this team won't ever give in and I'm proud to call myself your captain.''

There's no cheering, no warm laughter or friendly encouragement like there would've been had he spoken to the Raimon team, not that he would ever say such words to them.

But there are smiles, cold and sharp and screaming  _danger,_ because Dragon Link is not Raimon and where his former team was warm and happy, this team is cold and made out of the most loyal people he has ever met.

They are not Raimon and part of him mourns the loss. They haven't filled the void left behind by the separation from his former team.

They looked at it and through day after day of hardships, they accepted him for it.

They are not Raimon and he is not who he is once was.

They are Dragon Link and he is their captain, and it might not be what he wanted, but it is what he needed.

It is enough.

 _They_  are enough.

* * *

  _He was so sick of it._

_So sick of the looks, the glares, the scoffs._

_They mocked him, told him he wasn't good enough, said the revolution was deemed to fail if this was what they had to work with._

_Tenma knew that, beneath their cold words, they were scared and hurting as much as he was, and he tried to keep it in mind, he really did, but right now..._

_He was so_ sick of it.

_More than that, he was angry._

_Angry for being so helpless. Angry at Raimon and the Resistance for leaving him here, even though he knew they couldn't do anything, locked up as they were. Angry at Shinsuke for selling them out._

_Angry at everyone here looking at him and expecting Raimon's honorable captain, strong and brave and everything they hoped to see – however secret it may be – but didn't get._

_He had been captain for exactly one match._

_It was never his intention to start a 'revolution', he just wanted to play free soccer._

_And more than anything, he was furious that they dared look at him and expect to make their hopes and wishes come true, when they couldn't even step forward and fight for themselves._

_He was not their martyr and he didn't have any intention to be._

_Why was it that even though they expected him to fail at everything, to be weak and docile and everything the leader of a revolution shouldn't be, they still wanted him to be their hero?_

_He was so sick of being underestimated._

_He wasn't Tsurugi or Shindou or Taiyou. He wasn't amazing and strong, smart and strategic, skilled and talented, not like they were._

_Their strengths were not his, and ever since Raimon's disbanding, he wasn't sure if he still had his own._

_But that sure as hell didn't mean he was going to let everyone else write him off as no-good._

_And as he ran over the field during their daily practice, the realization crashing over him like a tidal wave, he felt it._

_Something familiar yet not, stirring in the deepest corners of his mind._

_Something he'd only felt twice before._

_Both those times it'd felt like some kind of trance, a daze, but now it was sharp and clear and he knew_ exactly _what he wanted._

'' _Are you ready?'' he whispered, speeding up and preparing to steal the ball from Aikawa._

_The answer resonated in his mind, echoing with barely held-back power._

'' _ **You know the answer, young one.''**_

_And as Tenma narrowed his eyes at Aikawa, making a feint to the right and switching to the other side like a blade of wind, he smiled, dark and cold and feral all at once._

_The ball moved with him, past the white-haired boy, and he locked eyes with Yamato, the path to the goal completely free._

_He threw his arms back and reached out to the pure, blunt_ power _building up in his mind, shimmering underneath his skin, and pushed it to the surface. It broke free, crashing over him all at once with the power of a hurricane, roaring like a storm, and purple energy shaped itself behind him, forming wings as black as night and bright red hair, glowing blue eyes and a midnight armor._

'' _ **Demon God Pegasus End!''**_

* * *

Due to the significance of this match, the teams will come out of two different hallways, instead of one, both on a different side of the field. Because of this, Dragon Link has a few last moments to themselves before they have to face the world.

''Are you ready for this?'' asks Makoto, who is standing directly behind Tenma, barely heard over the cheering from the audience outside. There's something different about the question from when Yamato asked it and the captain looks at him with a questioning expression. ''You're seeing Raimon again for the first time in months. Nishizono is with them.''

Tenma gets the feeling the older brunet makes sure not to use 'your former team' and smiles at the thoughtfulness. ''I'm ready,'' he reassures his friend quietly. ''They won't understand this and they'll probably be angry, but that's alright. And Shinsuke...'' he hesitates there, a pang of grief going through him at the thought of the smaller boy. Then he shakes it off. ''He made his choice and I'm making mine.''

Makoto smiles in appreciation and that's the last they can say about that, because Senguuji appears then, watching them silently and with a hooded, dark gaze.

His eyes widen slightly when he catches sight of the red captain band on Tenma's arm and for a moment, the brunet thinks the Holy Emperor will protest, but instead he merely glares in warning.

But maybe that's because they're called onto the field the moment after.

Tenma takes a calming breath and then moves forward to lead his team out of the dark corridor and into the light of the field, the cheering that already made it hard to talk growing even louder, almost deafening as both teams are announced.

The sunlight beats down on him as he walks over the dark brown stone floor towards the green grass, knowing that his teams walks in a line behind him. Paradise Stadium's golden walls shine in the sun, and every seat is filled.

For the first time in three months, Tenma sets eyes on Raimon.

Their yellow uniforms seem even brighter in the daylight and he can see a group of people move towards the benches, larger than he expected, and he recognizes the three managers, Otonashi, Endou, Kidou, Gouenji and even Kudou.

And then he locks eyes with Shindou and he watches as the game maker pales rapidly, as if he's seen a ghost, and to him it probably feels like he has.

It's a sign of the elder's control that he still manages to compose himself enough to keep walking.

Far above them, the commentator introduces their teams, riling up the audience even more, if that's possible.  _''The match everyone has been waiting for! On one side, under coach Endou Mamoru's tutelage, led by captain Shindou Takuto, is Raimon!''_ the audience explodes into screams, cheers and overwhelming applause.

'' _On the other hand, trained by the Holy Emperor Senguuji Daigo himself, is Dragon Link, led by the Emperor's son himself, captain Senguuji Yamato-''_ he pauses there, and for a few seconds he stays silent, to the alarm of the audience. Then the commentator composes himself, even though his voice is filled with confusion and hesitance when he speaks again.  _''It seems there has been a sudden captain switch for Dragon Link. Instead of Senguuji Yamato, the captain position will be filled by- by Matsukaze Tenma!''_

People in the audience scream, a rustle of unease going through the stands, but Tenma ignores them in favor of watching Raimon.

They seem shaken as they form a line, and that's an understatement.

He can feel their eyes on him, disbelieving and stunned and shocked, and most of all, confused and scared.

He wished he could talk to them, explain it, but there's no time for that now.

So instead he does as is expected of him and forms a line in front of Raimon with the rest of his team, coming to stand face to face with Shindou, the referee and other officials next to them.

''Tenma...'' Shindou looks like he doesn't know if he should be relieved or terrified, and there's an almost unnoticeable tremble to his hands. He seems ready to cry.

And while Tenma might not be sure of what they are now – friends, perhaps, but certainly not teammates – he still cares for them, all of them, and it sends a pang of grief through him to see someone he respects so much look so distressed because of him.

''Shindou-senpai,'' he offers in return, because he can't call the other captain anymore.

Isn't it strange to think they're equals now?

Shindou looks like he wants to say so much, but before he can, things are moving on and they're going for the handshakes. In every familiar face he passes, Tenma can see the same shock and distress, and his own emotions threaten to drown him.

He hadn't expected this to be quite so hard.

But then every single regret he has shatters when he locks eyes with Nishizono Shinsuke.

The small keeper is staring up at him with wide eyes, as if he can't believe this is really happening, and as Tenma looks at him, there's a familiar chill settling in his bones and a roar in his ears, drowning out everything else and his mind falls into a state of freezing cold calmness, everything that could've broken through and made him lose his composure frozen solid.

He offers a hand and dazedly, Shinsuke reaches out to shake it.

And Tenma  _smiles._

His eyes glow with a cold, destructive nonchalance that is so much worse than fury or hatred, so much more horrible than the hungry flames of revenge.

Shinsuke reels back as if slapped and the brunet doesn't blame him for that.

And then the moment is gone, the smile disappearing, and Dragon Link's captain moves on to shake Sangoku's hand.

After that it finishes quickly and the team gathers around. They are silent, because everything has been said already. As they stand in a circle, their gazes shine with ice, the only gift Senguuji has left them, and there's no doubt between them anymore.

They're ready.

''Let's win this,'' mutters Tenma, so soft the others can barely hear it, but there's no hesitance in their eyes as they gaze back at him, Tsutsumi nodding, Aikawa pushing up his glasses, Hyuuga grinning vindictively, Makoto quirking his lips into an icy smile, Yamato inclining his head with a steely hint to his expression.

Without saying anything more, they move to their positions, watching in dead silence as Raimon does the same.

That might be the most terrifying part yet – their complete and utter  _silence._

There's a whistle and Kurama kicks off, Tsurugi reacting with a familiarity that stems from months of playing together, and the match begins.

* * *

 '' _You will be forming the new Dragon Link,'' is what Senguuji had said. ''Seidouzan will be disbanded and become official members of Dragon Link, and so will Matsukaze-kun.''_

_And here they were, hours after the news was delivered to them, sitting in silence._

_They'd been training together for months, so this really wasn't a surprise – they all knew something like it would happen eventually. But to hear it now, officially, was something different._

_Tenma scanned his new teammates._

_He got along with some of them. Hyuuga and Kurosaki were okay, and so was Tsutsumi, but the original Dragon Link players were something else. Yamato might have been mellowing out, but they certainly weren't his friends._

_But he was so tired of it, and he could see they were too._

'' _I want to try this.''_

_His words were the first to break the silence in a long while – some had screamed before in fury, others had tried to reason with each other – and all heads snapped in his direction._

_Tenma breathed out slowly, staring at the wall for a long moment before finally looking around the group. ''I know we don't get along,'' he started, and there was an unbelievable snort from Yamato he ignored, ''but we're a team now and we're going to have to deal with. And to be frank, I'd rather work together than keep fighting all the time.''_

'' _You're crazy,'' stated Yamato, rolling his eyes at the annoyed look Tenma shot him. ''It'll be a cold day in hell before I accept_ you _as my teammate.''_

'' _Could you stop it?!'' the brunet snapped, and the keeper blinked in shock – it was the first time he lost his composure like this and reacted in anger. ''I'm done with being subtle! We all know it – this place is hell. The guards are hell. Your father is a horrible excuse for a human being and_ excuse me _if I say what we all – you included – think! I don't know what happened to him or why he's like this, but the goddamn points is that at this rate, all of us will_ break _and the only way I can see to prevent that is to support each other! Haven't we fought enough?''_

_His words left them all in silence and he sat back down – when had he even gotten up – with a heavy sigh. He could continue, but there was no point if they weren't open to it._

'' _Kaze's right,'' came Hyuuga's quiet voice, and perhaps Tenma should've been more surprised by that than he really was. The former Seidouzan midfielder gave everyone a tired look. ''We're all at our limits and you all know it. The only thing standing in our way is our damn pride. Do you think the rest of the world cares about it? Strangers on the street who don't even know we exist? The guards? Senguuji? Because they don't.''_

_It seemed the former Seidouzan team was more inclined to agree with one of their own, for Tsutsumi was openly nodding along, and some of the harsh lines on their faces were given way to exhaustion._

_Kurosaki finally heaved a sigh. ''You're right, both of you,'' he said quietly. ''I'm tired of this too. If we're going to be a team, I'd rather stop fighting amongst ourselves.'' He looked at where the original Dragon Link players were sitting together. ''Yamato,'' he spoke quietly, the first time he actually used the other captain's first name, and the keeper gave a start, ''what are you trying to prove?''_

_They all wanted an answer on that._

_Yamato gritted his teeth. ''My father is the Holy Emperor. Do you honestly expect me to go along with this?''_

_Kurosaki frowned. '''Going along' does not mean betraying your father,'' he said evenly. ''You're not some sort of higher being, Yamato. You're human and needing other humans doesn't make you weak – on the contrary, you're stronger when you're together.''_

'' _And can you really look me in the eyes,'' added Tenma quietly, Yamato's gaze shifting to him, ''and say it doesn't hurt when your father dismisses you?'' the keeper's jaw tightened, but the brunet wasn't about to let it go. ''I don't know who Senguuji once was, but you know as well as I do that he's not a good man anymore, and he's even a worse father. Don't torture yourself by holding on to lies.''_

_It was cruel, but perhaps that's what Yamato needed._

_For a long time, no one said anything._

_Yamato was quiet, a contemplative look gracing his features instead of the usual anger when such topics came up. He was actually thinking about their words._

_Maybe it was the exhaustion they all felt, or the softness in the dark that was so different from the cold and harsh daylight, but in the end even Yamato was too drained to keep lying._

_He nodded, barely visible. ''Okay.''_

_No one said anything about the quiet note of his voice and it seemed to strengthen his belief that they wouldn't mock him for his vulnerability._

_The silence this time was much more comfortable. They still had too much to talk about, issues to work out, needed to find even ground, agreement, about what they wanted and where they were._

_But for now, the silence and acceptance that came with it was enough._

* * *

Raimon is in possession of the ball still, since the start of the match a few minutes ago, and are slowly pushing onto Dragon Link's half of the field. Their passes connect, too fast to intercept or stop, and they're gradually moving forward.

But their opponents haven't come here to lose.

Godai makes a sliding and steals the ball from Hayami, fluently getting up and passing to Aikawa. The fragile boy narrows his eyes behind his glasses as he searches for the best course. ''Amase!'' the genius passes the ball.

The blond boy easily steals it away and dribbles past Hamano, but the ball is stolen by Kirino. The pink-haired defender races forward, ''Shindou!''

The game goes on like that for a while, neither team getting the upperhand, until Kurama manages to break through Dragon Link's defense and towards the goal. He shoots the ball into the sky, a monstrous snake forming behind it, and shoots.  **''Sidewinder!''**

Yamato is ready.

Dark energy rises up behind him and takes form, crimson and white with its piercing red eyes.  **''Wise Monarch White King!''** he slams his flaming hands together, his Keshin following him, and stretches an arm out, followed by a flash of searing fire.  **''King Fire!''**

''Wha-'' Kurama gapes at the ease with which his strongest shot was stopped.

Yamato doesn't wait for him and instead kicks the ball into the game. Makoto is already moving into place, jumping and stealing the ball out of the air. The second he lands, he's launching himself forward, waving around opponents with a grace that makes it seem like child's play.

He passes to Hyuuga, who passes to Amase and then the ball is flying towards Tenma.

The captain easily accepts the pass and moves forward, but stops short when a yellow-clad figure intercepts him. ''Shindou-senpai,'' he says, part greeting and part automatic surprise.

Shindou's eyes burn with a fierce determination the brunet has seen so many times before. ''Why?'' he asks, even as he tries to tap the ball away from his former teammate. ''Why are you doing this? Why are you part of Dragon Link?''

Tenma responds easily to Shindou's attempts to steal the ball. The strategist is amazing, but the brunet has only improved and his dribbling is even better than before. ''You think I chose this?'' he asks, eyes not straying from the ball – one second of distraction and he will lose. ''You think I didn't wish it could've gone differently?''

He makes a feint, and Shindou falls for it. ''Then why are you-'' Raimon's captain jumps in front of him again, making another attempt to stop him. ''Why are you captain? Why are you playing like this, with so much determination?''

''Because,'' Tenma growls and falls back a little, narrowing his eyes as he searches for an opening, ''I either adapted or broke, and I wasn't about to choose the latter! Hyuuga!''

Shindou makes a noise of surprise when the brunet passes the ball to his fellow midfielder. Instead of joining the game immediately, though, Tenma gives him a sad look. ''You don't understand anything yet, Shindou-senpai,'' he says quietly. ''Dragon Link came together through desperation and fear, because we had no other choice. Look around you. Everyone in this stadium sees us as the enemy, as the ones in the wrong, and it has been that way since the moment Fifth Sector got their hands on us. You don't know what we went through and we only had each other.''

And with that he returns to the game, just in time to see Godai pass to Makoto. He jumps into the air, an enormous, glowing ballista forming behind him. He kicks the ball with incredible force and it is blasted forward by bright, green energy, crashing over the field with the force of a tidal wave.

A cloud of energy forms behind Shinsuke and his Keshin shapes itself.  **''Planet Guardian God Titanias! God Hand!''**

The two hissatsu fight against each other for a few long moments, but then the keeper is pushed back. He grits his teeth and throws in more power, but it's not enough and the ball breaks past.

'' _Goal! Dragon Link's Kurosaki pulls the score to 1-0!''_

Raimon seems frustrated by the point loss, but other than that it only seems that their fierceness has grown, for when the match resumes, it's with renewed vigor on their part. For a long while, both teams fight for the ball, but eventually Shindou manages to steal it from Aikawa and the game turns in Raimon's favor.

''Tsurugi!''

Their ace striker breaks past Dragon Link's defense and goes for the goal, even as he calls forth his Keshin.  **''Sword Saint Lancelot!''**

Yamato responds in kind, knowing of Tsurugi's skill.  **''Wise Monarch White King!''**

Clouds gather behind the former Seed, an aura of gold surrounding the ball that only grows more intense. Tsurugi jumps and with his normal elegance and terrifying strength, kicks the ball, Lancelot following the shot with his glowing sword.  **''Lost Angel!''**

Dragon Link's keeper slams his hands together and flames rush forward, eager to destroy, and surround the ball. They fight against each other and for a moment it seems as if Yamato will stop it, but then Tsurugi gives a wordless scream as he puts even more force behind it, the glow of Lancelot's visor growing stronger.

Tenma allows himself a small quirk of his lips as the shot breaks through White King and into the net behind him.

'' _Goal! Tsurugi brings the score to a tie with his Keshin!''_ the audience explodes into cheers as both teams move back into their starting position.

The game continues, but neither team gets the upper hand and eventually, two whistles sound, indicating the end of the first half.

''Well, that was quite the workout,'' jokes Hyuuga as he moves to Tenma's side, where the team is gathering.

Tsutsumi snorts in amusement. ''You can say that again. Raimon's good.''

It seems that now the match has started, the team is a little less tense, but not even close to being relaxed. Not when they're surrounded by so many enemies.

''Oh boy,'' mutters Yamato, softer so that only they can hear it, ''here comes trouble.''

As one, the team follows his line of sight and immediately, their faces go blank as they see the dark scowl on Senguuji's face.

Trouble indeed.

''Better get this over with,'' mutters Tenma, barely holding back a smile when Aikawa asks if they can just stay on the field the entirety of halftime, even as they move to the benches.

At least their coach allows them to sit down and gulp down some much-needed water after the intense first half. Once that's done, however, he doesn't even bother to hold back his glare. ''A tie,'' he growls, and had it not been the grand finale of everything, the team would've been terrified by his freezing, composed voice. ''I expect better results in the second half. Use your Keshin. Play dirty. I don't care what you do, as long as you  _crush them.''_

Any other dialogue is stopped by Endou moving towards them, flanked by Gouenji, Kidou and Kudou. Senguuji narrows his eyes in annoyance at being interrupted but walks to the front of the team to meet them anyways.

''Senguuji-san,'' starts Endou evenly, ''it has been a while.''

To his credit, the Holy Emperor manages to gather something resembling his usual composure. ''Coach Endou, what a pleasure to see you again. Why the personal visit?''

Endou's eyes narrow, silently warning the other coach to cut the crap. ''Stop this,'' he says, still calm but with an edge of steel. ''This madness had gone on long enough. Fifth Sector is done, your crimes have been uncovered. Even if Raimon were to lose – and they won't – it would all fall apart within a week and you know it.''

Senguuji isn't fazed by the threat, instead merely staring back coldly. ''If you have only come to speak of things you know I won't listen to, then leave.'' He turns his back to them, intending to move back to the bench.

This time Gouenji takes a step forward. ''Senguuji, it's  _over._  Why continue it? End it after this match and things won't get out of hand.''

''Out of hand?'' the Holy Emperor whips around, and there's a glint in his eyes that terrifies the Dragon Link team.

He's completely lost it.

''You are not bringing me down, not after everything I've created!'' hisses the man, nothing like the calm and composed mastermind he once was. ''Not now!''

Gouenji grits his teeth, but doesn't back down, to the apprehension of the teenagers – the Resistance members might not be able to see it, but they do.

Senguuji is being pushed into a corner and like any cornered animal, sooner more likely than later, he will lash out.

But they don't see that.

''End this! Your team won't win and you know it. Release the schools and teams under your control before they do so themselves, resolve this peacefully,'' Gouenji tries to reason.

Senguuji  _laughs._

''They'll do it themselves?'' he repeats, grinning like a madman, and then gestures wildly to the Dragon Link team. ''Like  _they_  will?! Well, guess what happens when they try!''

And he holds up a very familiar remote control.

Before Tenma can even get out so much as a 'no', Senguuji pushes the top button, and all their bracelets crackle to life. The next thing the brunet knows is pain, and nothing more.

A scream tears itself from his throat, desperate and pained like an injured animal, and it's echoed by his teammates, forming a horrible symphony of agonized cries. He barely registers falling, until he hits the hard ground, and then he's too busy convulsing to care, his limbs thrashing about and pure, uncontrolled  _agony_  coursing through his veins.

It's so much worse than the first time.

He thinks he can hear shouting, but it could be his imagination and it's impossible to make out words through the cacophony of screams from his team, but then the electrocution abruptly cuts off and he's left gasping and struggling for air, his limbs trembling uncontrollably.

Tenma can make out screams from the audience and other shouts, closer. He pries his eyes open and his vision is blurry, but he can more or less take in the scene.

Senguuji is still holding up the remote, the Resistance members looking ready to attack him if he so much as looks at it wrong. What's more surprising is Raimon – the yellow-clad teenagers must've ran towards them when the Dragon Link coach started the electrocution, for they're standing behind their coach and his friends, held back by Kidou and Kudou.

Tenma wishes he could rest his heavy eyelids, but there's no way they could do that now, so he pushes himself into a seating position, his arms still trembling.

He takes a look around at his team, breathing a sigh in relief when he can see them all in various states of sitting up – granted, they're gritting their teeth in pain and still twitching every now and then from the shocks, but at least they're moving.

''Every-'' his hoarse voice breaks and he winces, ''everyone okay?''

''More or less,'' hisses Yamato, wincing when he moves wrong.

There are nods and some vocal confirmations from the others and Tenma relaxes slightly in relief. None of them are seriously hurt, that's good.

Makoto pushes himself to his feet, stumbling a little and gritting his teeth against the pain, and the others start following his example. Hyuuga offers Tenma a hand and the brunet takes it gratefully, allowing his friend to help him up.

He sways dangerously and only Yamato's quick reaction of grabbing his shoulder keeps him from falling again. ''Careful, Kaze,'' warns the keeper and the captain grins weakly.

Then he turns to Raimon and the Resistance members, who are watching with conflicted expressions, ranging from pale and sick faces to furious glares, directed at Senguuji, of course.

''How much longer till the second half?'' asks Tenma, knowing he's the most comfortable out of all of them with talking to their opponents.

The anger and worry turns to shock. ''What- you're going to play? Are you crazy, Tenma?!'' asks Hamano, barely getting the words out.

The others aren't much better.

''You can't- after what just happened-''

''Are you guys  _insane?''_

''You're not serious!''

Tenma doesn't say anything to them, merely waits quietly. He locks eyes with Tsurugi and there's understanding in his best friend's eyes.

He was a Seed once. He knows exactly what the brunet is thinking.

So it comes as no surprise when he is the one to respond. ''Ten minutes,'' he says quietly, giving the opponent's captain a barely visible nod.

The brunet returns it, even as Raimon stares at their forward in various stages of betrayal. ''What the- Tenma, you're not seriously going to play, are you?'' asks Shinsuke, staring at his former friend with wide, disbelieving eyes.

Tenma would've glared at him if it wasn't for the unveiled concern in his voice.

So instead he merely gives a shrug, more resigned than he would want it to be. ''Not much of a choice, really,'' he says, shooting a quick look at Senguuji – the man has calmed down, good, ''besides, I can't say this is the worst he's done.''

And for the first time, it seems Raimon understands, at least a little.

* * *

 '' _Alright.''_

_Surprisingly, it was Yamato who broke the silence._

_All eyes moved to him and the keeper gave them a wan smile. ''You're right. I've known it for a long time, but it took me awhile to accept,'' he said quietly, so uncharacteristic of the brash and short-tempered boy he'd been when they were first thrown together. ''My father isn't the man he once was and he's done- doing horrible things.''_

_It was as if they could all finally relax, a burden they didn't know was there being lifted from their shoulders._

_Everyone had been in agreement over Senguuji and their opinions of him, but no one dared to say it yet. It was Yamato's call, in the end – it was his father, after all. But it seemed the teen had finally made his decision._

'' _It's... hard, but I hope that if father is removed from his position of power, he might... return to his senses. At least a little,'' said the keeper finally, suddenly tired._

_Kurosaki placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled when grey eyes met his own red ones. ''I know it's hard, but the easiest path isn't always the right one,'' he said softly and Yamato nodded._

'' _So what now?'' asked Tsutsumi, his voice soft. ''What will we do? Fight back?''_

_For some reason, all eyes turned to Tenma._

_The brunet stored that observation away for later and instead shook his head. ''Too risky. There's nothing we can actually do now, we're stuck here. Prisoners.'' It was a harsh word, but it was true. ''I suppose... we'll just have to wait and see, but... but it's good, that we're on the same frequency now.''_

_And it was._

_He could see it reflected in everyone's eyes, the silent understanding._

_They weren't suddenly, miraculously, okay. They weren't alright, or a perfect team, or anything even close to it._

_But at least they understood each other and it was more of a beginning than there had been before._

_Things would be hard, but right now, right here, they all knew that no matter what happened..._

_It would be worth it._

* * *

The second half starts with Dragon Link's kick-off.

Under loud protest they had returned to the field. They don't need to speak to understand each other.

The sudden 'concern' for their wellbeing is pathetic.

So now that the world got a taste of what they had been forced to go through for months, they suddenly become the victims, hm?

No way.

Even if Senguuji revealed this part of them, it's far too late for compassion to take the place of the frigidity that has taken its hold on them. The only chance they have to let go of that is to see this through to the end, and they will.

Their resolve hasn't changed.

_We fight to win._

And it's immediately there, that desire, that quiet resolve. It's in the way they push themselves just a little faster, the way they bite through the still-lingering pain and manage to keep the ball to themselves for the first few minutes.

But they're weakened and they know it.

Raimon stealing the ball comes as no surprise, nor comes the point that follows.

Tsurugi and Shindou both rush forward, the striker in front of the captain, and Tsurugi jumps into the air. Shindou follows, taking the ball with him, and they pass it between them, until they finish the shot together, the blue glowing ball, surrounded by dark lightning, shooting towards the goal.  **''Joker Rains!''**

'' **Wise Monarch White King!''** Yamato's slams his hands together once again and the flames race forward.  **''King Fire!''**

The fire surrounds the ball for a moment, but then breaks apart and the ball flies into the goal. No one in Dragon Link is surprised by it, but neither do they say anything about it.

They recognize the freezing flames in Yamato's eyes.

Next time, he won't let them score so easily.

The match continues, unfortunately in Raimon's favor. It takes Dragon Link almost twenty minutes to get back in the game, that whole time barely capable of defending their goal, and by the time they are keeping up again, less than fifteen minutes are left.

But there is no doubt between them.

They need to score again, even if it's just one more.

They cling to that resolve, silently giving just a  _little_ more, pushing themselves just a  _little_  farther, and if they can't keep up with their opponents, well, they make up for it with sheer stubbornness.

Can't break past? Pass.

No one to pass to? Move back.

A pass interfered? Steal it again.

Raimon seems to realize that this way, nothing will change. Dragon Link won't give in, they'll keep on fighting with the last bit of their strength until they collapse or the match ends.

And so, when Makoto rushes forward, once again attempting to break through the defense, Shindou comes forward to meet him, a cloud of dark energy rising up behind him and taking shape.  **''Instrumentalist Maestro!''**

Makoto narrows his eyes as his own Keshin burst forth.  **''Flame Demon Gazard!''**

The two Keshin clash, fighting for dominance, but Seidouzan's former captain isn't giving going to give in after everything.

He beats Maestro and passes. ''Kaze! Make it in!''

And Tenma jumps, steals the ball out of the air and launches himself forward, twisting around his former teammates. He locks gazes with Kariya – the last player standing in the way of the goal – and repeats the move he used so long ago in training.

He clamps the ball between his feet, and  _jumps,_ using his speed to launch himself into the sky _._  His back arches gracefully and he grins when he catches sight of Kariya's disbelieving expression as he passes over the defender's head. He shifts his center of balance and then he's falling towards the ground, making a mid-air turn so he lands gracefully on his feet.

And then he's launching himself towards the goal, his Keshin roaring to life. Dark energy takes shape, forming pure black wings and a matching armor, long red hair blowing in the wind, blue eyes glowing with power.  **''Demon God Pegasus End!''**

Shinsuke's eyes widen at the sight of Tenma's new Keshin, but it only lasts a second and then he's calling forth his own.  **''Planet Guardian God Titanias!''**

Dragon Link's captain spins, building up power, and jumps into the air, hitting the ball with all the force in his body. It glows a bright white, freezing cold, and he kicks it again, launching it towards the goal.  **''Night Fall!''**

'' **God Hand!''** Shinsuke slams his Keshin's hand against the ball and fights against the power of the shot, but it's not enough and with a sharp cry, he's thrown back as the ball flies past him and hits the net.

A single whistle to indicate a point.

Three whistles to signal the end of the match.

'' _GOAL! Matsukaze's new Keshin brings the final score to a tie!''_

For a second, no one seems to know what to think.

Then the audience explodes into cheering and applause.

Tenma moves back to his own team, giving a small smile to them. They surround him, huddling close together, some sort of sad relief crashing over them.

It's over.

They didn't win, but they gave everything they had and more.

It's  _over._

But not everyone agrees with it.

''No! NO!'' They turn to see Senguuji, his face scrunched up in fury, advancing on them. ''How could you! After everything, after I made you into the perfect team,  _how could you fail like this!''_

He's lost his mind.

Raimon rushes towards them, as do the Resistance members, trying to stop Senguuji from doing anything to Dragon Link.

The team reels back, preparing for the worst when they see their former captor reach for the remote control, but it doesn't happen. Instead, people in police uniforms rush onto the field and restrain him before he can do anything.

''Senguuji Daigo, you are hereby under arrest,'' growls one of them, pulling the man to his feet. ''We have received proof of all your crimes and you will be punished accordingly.''

The relief the Dragon Link team feels at that is almost palpable.

''It worked,'' gasps Aikawa, breaking out into a breathless laugh. 'It really worked!''

That's what sets them off, and the fragile boy's laughter spreads to all of them. Before any of them can actually register what's happening, they're chuckling, relief mirrored in all their eyes.

It's done.

They're free.

The head agent watches them with a slight smile and steps forward when the teenagers have calmed down a little. ''You were the anonymous source who gave us the documents, weren't you?''

The teammates grin at the sight of the disbelieving looks on Raimon's faces, and Makoto nods. ''Yes, that was us,'' he confirms. ''Is it enough?''

His caution and tentative hope is impossible to miss and if they didn't all feel the same thing, it would be painful. Not that it doesn't look like everyone else – Raimon, the Resistance and the police – isn't feeling enough of that for them.

The head agent nods. ''It's enough, more than enough. Whatever happens next, he won't escape his punishment.''

Senguuji has by now stopped struggling and is instead staring at the team he created with an unreadable expression. They look back, slightly hesitant, but not willing to back down now. ''You sold me out?'' asks the former Holy Emperor eventually.

Yamato is the one to answer, because he's surrounded by his friends and his father can't hurt him anymore. ''Yes,'' he says, no ounce of remorse in his voice. ''You've done too much, hurt too many people. You needed to be stopped.''

Senguuji stares at him, grey locked on grey, and then, very slowly, inclines his head. ''I see now,'' he says softly, looking over the entire team.

''Father?'' asks Yamato, careful and confused.

The man in front of him quirks his lips into a sad smile. ''I wish I could call myself your father, but I don't deserve that anymore, do I?'' he asks quietly and his son's eyes widen. ''You did a good thing.''

Yamato stumbles back and immediately, several hands reach out to steady him.

Senguuji watches the scene unfold with tired eyes. ''I've harmed many people,'' he says quietly, ''but I think I hurt you the most. And yet you managed to overcome it.'' He shakes his head, smiling bitterly. ''You're truly the perfect team, but it's not for any of my efforts.''

They're all too stunned to say anything to that and the agents lead the man away. Kidou and Kudou join them in silence.

That leaves Raimon and Dragon Link, together with Endou and Gouenji.

The former Holy Emperor is the first to speak. ''Kurosaki,'' he says, and Makoto straightens immediately. ''Seidouzan.''

The team stands at attention in front of their coach.

''You've done well,'' he says softly and that's all that's needed to make their proud image crumble. Gouenji watches with a sad frown as they drop their masks, revealing the tired and drained teenagers underneath.

''I'm sorry,'' his words are soft and met with confused looks. ''I dragged you into this. I don't know what happened to you in the months after Senguuji took you, but it must've been horrible, and if it wasn't for me, he never would've been interested in you.''

The team moves as if to protest. ''Coach, that's not true-''

''It's not your fault-''

''You couldn't have known-''

Gouenji cuts them all off by holding up a hand, smiling sadly. ''It is, and I take full responsibility.'' It's clear he won't allow anymore protests. ''But know that I am so, so proud of you and everything you have accomplished.''

And that's the real thing that makes their walls crash down.

No one mocks them for their tears, instead merely watching them sorrowfully. Dragon Link's original members don't hesitate to move in and comfort them, wrapping arms around shoulders and whispering gentle words.

Yamato pulls Makoto into a hug and the brunet hides his face in the taller teen's shoulder, his own form trembling with barely held-back sobs.

After everything, they finally have closure.

Tenma watches with sad relief as he sees his team, both the Seidouzan and original Dragon Link players, break down. They don't need to be strong anymore.

After everything, all the dark and cold, it's over.

For them, at least.

He knows his own real hardship isn't done yet.

So with a silent sort of acceptance, he turns his back on them and faces Raimon, whose eyes all move to him when they notice his attention on them. He gives them a tired smile. ''Hey guys.''

''Tenma...'' Shindou trails off, not even getting close to knowing what to say.

Tsurugi takes over instead. ''I think the first thing we should tell you is that we're sorry,'' he says, quiet, sorrow in his usually burning gaze. ''For not fighting harder for you. For believing the worst of you when we saw you here.''

Tenma shakes his head slowly, his small smile not leaving. ''Don't be,'' he responds, just as quiet. ''I know you and I know you were planning on getting me out after defeating Fifth Sector.'' The way they relax confirm those thoughts. ''And I know what this would've looked like – to be honest, I expected you to be angry.''

They all fall silent, not really knowing what to say now.

It comes as a surprise, or perhaps not, when Shinsuke is the next to speak. ''Tenma, I-'' he pauses, looks at the ground, hesitant but pushing on. ''I'm sorry!'' he bows deeply. ''I'm so sorry, I- if I hadn't sold everyone out to Fifth Sector, none of this would've happened. I'm sorry!''

Tenma watches him silently.

It takes him a while to speak. ''I have one question. Why?''

Shinsuke flinches but straightens, looking him in the eyes as he answers. ''Because I was afraid,'' he says honestly, quietly. ''Some officials from Fifth Sector had been bothering me and I was terrified. I should've gone to you guys, or to coach Endou, but I was... they were convincing. I thought that by telling- telling the truth, I protected you, but I didn't, and it's the worst mistake I've ever made.''

There's only honesty and deep, deep regret in the small keeper's brown eyes and Tenma nods slowly.

The smaller boy seems relieved at the acceptance of his explanation and then looks down again. ''I- I know you'll probably never forgive me, but please, you have to know- I truly am sorry.''

The brunet stares at him for a while longer and then looks up at his former team again.

What he finds there is... strange.

Different.

They've changed. Whatever happened to them in the re-education centre they were sent to changed them, but he can't find it in him to be surprised through all the exhaustion.

After all, he has changed just as much, if not more.

And that leaves him thinking... he worked with Dragon Link, even after all the hurt they put each other and themselves through.

He knows he still cares about Raimon, is as sure about is as he's sure about his trust in his new team.

But he also knows his new team won't keep existing,  _can't_  keep existing. They haven't talked it over yet, but he thinks they know it, too. They were created in desperation, pain and fear, and they will always, always have those bonds of loyalty and trust. They are too strong to break.

But it would be wrong, bad, for their mental health, most likely, if they cling to those memories, no matter how important they are to them.

They need to move on, too.

And as he looks at Raimon, he knows that the only real way for him to move on, is through them.

After everything, there's much they need to talk about, much to discuss, and even more to make clear. Explain what happened to each of them, why they would distrust each other enough to betray the team the way they did – all of them.

There's even more to accept.

The pain.

The fear.

The memories.

It will be hard, and painful, but so was bonding with Dragon Link, and if he could do that, then he's at least willing to put in effort here.

''You're an idiot, Shinsuke,'' he says quietly and the small boy flinches.

Tenma smiles softly.

''There was never anything to forgive.''

He ignores the keeper's disbelieving stare and his stuttering as he tries to get say something to that, and instead looks at the rest of the Raimon team. They stare at him with disbelieved and thinly veiled, desperate  _hope._

He throws a look over his shoulder, at Dragon Link.

Yamato is supporting Makoto, and the older brunet's gaze is red from crying, but they're both smiling and when they notice him looking, they nod.

Tenma returns their smile and faces Raimon again, feeling lighter than he has in months.

''I know a lot of things have happened, and I know it will be hard and painful...'' he says carefully, watching them closely for their reactions, ''but I'm willing to try. That is,'' he pauses, grinning jokingly to hide the hesitation he can't help but feel, ''if you'll have me.''

And then his team is smiling at him, and before he knows it, he's caught in a group hug, Nishiki ruffling his hair and Tsurugi smiling his sharp half-smile, Shindou wrapping an arm around his shoulders tightly and Aoi's soft, familiar laughter surrounding it all.

They're all crying, but none of them care.

And in the middle of it all, Tenma lets his own tears fall, safe in the knowledge that he's surrounded by  _both_  his teams and he can finally allow himself to break down the way he wants to.

Because he's finally home.

* * *

  _He was sitting on the roof, Yamato and Makoto – or King and Kuro, as he's been calling them recently – having left already, in the dark, still night._

_It was peaceful, in their existence of cold and fear and pain, a slight reprieve in the mess that would sweep them off their feet come morning._

'' _Raimon's fighting back,'' is what Yamato had said._

_They'd waited for his reaction._

_It was the first time anyone had ever brought his former team up without trying to hurt him, so neither Makoto nor Yamato knew what to expect. Anger, maybe. Tears, possibly but highly unlikely. Hatred, perhaps._

_Not silence._

_He'd made them think he was indifferent to the news of his former team, but he merely waited until he was alone before he let the smile glide over his features and curl his lips upwards._

_He leaned his head back against the wall, staring up at the starry sky, and his smile grew, until he couldn't keep silent and laughter spilled over his lips, a mix of sadness and pain and terror and pure, simple_ joy.

_Raimon was fighting back..._

_As he'd known they would._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> \- Yara Meijer
> 
> PS: To those who are wondering about the meaning of the title, it has more than one definition and I chose it because one of the meanings is ''coldness''.


End file.
